the_final_fantasy_canonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bhunivelze
Bhunivelze has thirteen forms during the final battle in Final Fantasy XIII-3; each references the final boss of the past thirteen Final Fantasy games, from Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy XIII. This is an allusion to the number thirteen. *Bhunivelze's first form is based on Chaos from Final Fantasy. **This form is more reminiscent of Chaos's incarnation from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Bhunivelze's "light side" becomes its own entity and sprouts a tail and an extra pair of arms. It wields four swords. *Bhunivelze's second form is simultaneously based on the Emperor of Hell and the Emperor of Heaven from Final Fantasy II. **Bhunivelze's two halves split to attack from both sides of the stage. The "dark side" is offensive, while the "light side" is defensive. *Bhunivelze's third form is based on the Cloud of Darkness from Final Fantasy III. **Bhunivelze's lower half is consumed in chaos. His upper half looms menacingly above the battlefield. *Bhunivelze's fourth form is based on Zeromus from Final Fantasy IV. **Bhunivelze sprouts several more pairs of wings and wraps himself up in them like a cocoon. The player must damage his twin faces, which are exposed and dish out attacks; Bhunivelze has insanely high defense in this form. *Bhunivelze's fifth form is based on Neo-Exdeath from Final Fantasy V. **Bhunivelze wraps his lower half in an immense pillar of sorts of chaos and crystal. Jutting out from the pillar at various places are wings, arms, and pained versions of his face. *Bhunivelze's sixth form is based on Kekfa Palazzo's god form from Final Fantasy VI. **Bhunivelze hovers above the battlefield, his lower half wrapped in purple robes. His clawed feet are exposed; two wings of light and two of darkness jut out from his back. *Bhunivelze's seventh form is based on Safer Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. **Bhunivelze's lower half becomes angelic wings. A demonic wing sprouts from his shoulder; his upper body is visible above the angelic wings and attacks freely. *Bhunivelze's eighth form is based on Ultimecia's third form from Final Fantasy VIII. **Bhunivelze's "light side" falls down to where his feet normally would be, folds its arms, and rests. The "dark side" becomes Bhunivelze's upper half in order to attack. *Bhunivelze's ninth form is based on Necron from Final Fantasy IX. **Bhunivelze bows his head, folds his arms, and wraps his wings around him. Rings of chaos and crystal rotate around his lower half, and he summons two massive arms made from crystal that hover on either side of him and attack. *Bhunivelze's tenth form is based on Braska's Final Aeon from Final Fantasy X. **Bhunivelze increases dramatically in size and pulls a sword of crystal from his chest. He then summons twin pillars of crystal that aid him via healing. The crystals must be destroyed first before Bhunivelze can be harmed. *Bhunivelze's eleventh form is based on the Shadow Lord from Final Fantasy XI. **Bhunivelze's "dark side" becomes its own entity and towers above the battlefield. It summons an enormous battleaxe from the Chaos and uses it to attack. *Bhunivelze's twelfth form is based on the Undying from Final Fantasy XII. **Bhunivelze's dozens of wings grow to be several times larger than his body. His arms are wrapped in crystal to take on a sword-like appearance. He becomes even more of a mechanical monstrosity. *Bhunivelze's thirteenth form is based on Orphan's second form from Final Fantasy XIII. **Bhunivelze's true form as an intensely glowing crystal is revealed. The crystal is protected and surrounded by Bhunivelze's crest of light. Final Fantasy XIII-3 Role Bhunivelze's role in Final Fantasy XIII-3 is as follows: *Upon coming to the new world, Lightning finds herself plagued by visions/dreams/hallucinations of Bhunivelze, her past encounters with the god, and his seeming return to power. **This is because Bhunivelze is growing like a parasite within Lightning; he is clinging to life through her memories of him. Lightning is one of the few individuals who still have memories of their lives in the old world. **Bhunivelze is also alive in the memories of Lightning's allies. From within Lightning, the god uses others' memories of him to regain a physical form and become even more powerful. Lightning and friends are unaware of how Bhunivelze is using them until it is too late; he manipulates them into bringing him to the new world out of the depths of oblivion. ***It is revealed by Mwynn that Lightning and her allies were her "chosen ones." Regardless of his survival through their memories, Mwynn, as silent overseer of the entire universe, knew Bhunivelze would return again. She knew she would need help to destroy her wicked son once and for all, and she knew Lightning and company were the only ones strong enough to aid her. ****The reason why Mwynn did not allow Lightning and her allies to merely forget Bhunivelze, thus killing him that way, is because she needed to settle the score with the god once and for all herself. *Bhunivelze has made Lightning his personal rival and equal. Seeking to destroy her, he is intrigued that a mere mortal was able to best him. **It is also Bhunivelze's goal to take back the new world for himself, or at least carry out his original plan of destroying it. *When the party searches for Mwynn, information on her is scarce. This is because Bhunivelze wrote her out of existence and out of the old world's history after he first defeated her at the beginning of time. *Bhunivelze is now a "fallen god." The new world has brought humanity closer to Mwynn, true goddess of all in existence, and so he seeks to outwit his mother by turning humanity against her (God vs. the Devil in real-world Christianity). *Bhunivelze and Mwynn clash; it is only when Mwynn and Lightning team up that she is able to defeat her son once and for all. *Bhunivelze's final destruction leaves Mwynn to make a pact with humanity: she shall be the goddess and protector of the new world. Despite this, humanity shall still have free will.